Pelvic organ prolapse refers to a disorder related to the dropping down (prolapse) of the bladder, rectum, or uterus caused by weakness or injury to ligaments, connective tissue, or muscles of the pelvis. The various forms of pelvic organ prolapse are categorized according to the organ affected. For example, a rectocele develops when the rectum drops down and protrudes into the back wall of the vagina. An enterocele develops when the small intestine and the lining of the abdomen bulge downward between the uterus and the rectum or, if the uterus has been removed, between the bladder and the rectum. A cystocele develops when the bladder drops down and protrudes into the front wall of the vagina. In prolapse of uterus, the uterus drops down into the vagina.
Surgical procedures have been developed to repair pelvic organ prolapse, for example through the use of support materials implanted within the pelvis to strengthen the ligaments, connective tissue, or muscles of the pelvis. While the surgical procedures are generally effective, the patient can at times experience dysparunea (pain or the sensation of pain during vaginal intercourse), which is thought to be related to the undesired wrinkling or gathering of the implanted support material in the pelvic region.